Todo está bien
by Dalia Black
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Cedric Diggory no hubiera muerto? Regalo para Adigium21


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

**____****Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible **___**Veraniego 2013**____**" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

Este fic va dedicado a **Adigium21**, mi amigo invisible. Su petición era un fic sobre Cedric en el cual siguiera vivo. Espero sinceramente que te guste y se acerque a lo que tenías en mente. ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

* * *

**Todo está bien**

Su madre llora desconsoladamente sobre su hombro. Cedric Diggory le pasa una mano por la espalda y la abraza con fuerza. Él también está asustado. Tiene la frente sudorosa y le tiemblan las manos. Ha logrado sobrevivir por muy poco al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Siente una gratitud eterna hacia Harry. De no ser por él lo más probable es que hubiera muerto. Pero Harry Potter lo salvó. Afortunadamente, ambos lograron salir vivos.

Su padre se une al abrazo. Cedric puede ver en su rostro que se ha llevado el susto de su vida. Está pálido como la luna y parece haber envejecido mil años en los últimos minutos. Se deja abrazar por ambos e intenta tranquilizarlos. Amos Diggory se siente aliviado. Es como si le hubieran sacado de encima una enorme roca que lo estaba aplastando. Su hijo está vivo y eso es todo lo que le importa. No quiere ni imaginar que hubiera ocurrido con él de haber muerto su Cedric. Y, sin embargo, durante un ínfimo instante -el cual se hizo dolorosamente eterno- Amos consideró la opción de que nunca más fuera a ver a Cedric con vida. Nunca más. Sacude la cabeza. Ced está vivo. No hay nada que temer.

Cedric mira por encima de la cabeza castaña de su madre a los presentes. Todos están conmocionados. Ve a Cho a lo lejos, con el rostro húmedo y apoyada en Marietta. Se separa delicadamente de sus padres y va hacia ella. La abraza con ternura y ríe nerviosamente sobre su pelo. Ella solloza contra su pecho.

—Todo está bien Cho. Todo está bien —la tranquiliza, tranquilizándose a sí mismo al mismo tiempo. En efecto, y por fortuna, todo estaba bien.

* * *

Mira a Cho, quien se encuentra delante suyo. Está preciosa. Lleva el largo y lacio cabello negro recogido en un moño y tiene puesto un bonito vestido blanco de motivos orientales. Lo mira algo nerviosa. Para ser sinceros, él también está nervioso. Pasea la vista por la amplia habitación y se encuentra con sus padres, sentados en la primera fila. Se han vestido elegantemente para la ocasión y llevan sus mejores túnicas. Ambos lo miran con orgullo, del mismo modo que siempre lo han hecho. Su madre le pasa entonces un pañuelo a su padre, a quien le han salido unas cuantas lágrimas. Cedric ríe y desvía la mirada.

Han terminado invitando a más gente de lo planeado inicialmente. Su madre insistió en que todo el mundo debía de ser invitado a la ceremonia. Hay invitados tanto de su familia como la de Cho. Se encuentran también antiguos amigos de la escuela y también amigos del trabajo de ambos. Cedric cree que su madre incluso se ha dado la licencia de invitar a parientes muy lejanos a los que él no había oído hablar en toda su vida. Como esa señora que los mira algo desconcertada, como si no estuviera segura de cual de los dos es su pariente, si él o Cho.

También está allí Harry Potter. Cedric sabe que de no ser por él este día jamás habría ocurrido. Agradece cada segundo de su vida. Cada momento, cada instante. Desde el accidente ocurrido en la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Cedric mira la vida desde una perspectiva distinta. Agradece cada día que pasa y atesora cada momento, sabiéndolo único e irrepetible. Se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo mágico.

El hombre que oficia la ceremonia prosigue con su discurso. Es de mediana edad y tiene una larga y castaña barba que termina en una curiosa punta. El hombre se dirige entonces hacia él y le hace la pregunta. Cedric sonríe ampliamente y mira a Cho directamente a los ojos. Esta lo mira segura y le devuelve la sonrisa tímidamente.

—Sí, quiero —contesta decidido, y entonces la besa. Las cosas no podrían haber terminado mejor para él, piensa contento.

* * *

Un potente llanto lo despierta en medio de la noche. Siente a Cho moverse inquieta a su lado. Pone una mano en el hombro de su esposa y le indica que siga durmiendo, ya se ocupará él. Se levanta velozmente y camina a paso apresurado al dormitorio de su hija. Abre la puerta de golpe y prende la luz del cuarto, el cual está pintado enteramente de color lila.

La pequeña está sentada sobre su cama, con el cabello negro despeinado y los ojos rojos. Se sienta a su lado y la abraza protectoramente. La pequeña no deja de chillar pero luce menos angustiada gracias a la presencia de su padre.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Ella no responde, pero se aferra con más fuerza a su padre, como si no quisiera desprenderse jamás de este. Como si temiera que dejase de existir si no lo sujeta con la suficiente fuerza.

— ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —le pregunta suavemente.

— Sí —articula ella débilmente entre hipidos.

—Solo ha sido una pesadilla. No ha sido real. No tienes nada que temer —le asegura mientras le acaricia el lacio cabello negro, idéntico al de su madre.

—Pe… pero, ha sido muy… muy feo —protesta ella sollozando una vez más.

— ¿Qué has soñado esta vez?

—Soñé… soñé que... que tú… que tú...

— ¿Que yo qué, cariño? ¿Qué sucedió conmigo?

— Que tú… que tú te... que tú te morías —suelta de golpe enterrando el rostro en el pijama azul marino de su padre.

—No llores Nara. Ha sido solo un sueño. Yo sigo vivo. Muy vivo ¿ves? —dice obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, igual de grises que los suyos.

La niña asiente lentamente, con las mejillas húmedas y enrojecidas de tanto llorar.

—Pero ¿y si te mueres? —le dice con el rostro compungido.

—No me voy a morir, cariño, aún no estoy tan viejo. Todavía voy a vivir mucho más.

— ¿Lo prometes? —duda ella.

—Nara Chen Diggory —le dice mirándola a los ojos con seriedad— Te lo prometo —le dice con cierto aire de solemnidad que hace reír a la niña.

La abraza una vez más con mucha fuerza, presionándola contra su pecho, y le planta un beso en el cabello.

—Todo está bien. —le asegura en un susurro— Todo está bien— repite con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que te haya gustado, a pesar de ser algo corto, espero que sea más o menos lo que tenías en mente. Un agradecimiento especial a **Miss Lefroy Black** por impedir que llamara a la pobre niña Fang Diggory. Todos ustedes deberían ir a agradecerle por salvar al mundo de semejante nombre xD Gracias por leer :)


End file.
